Story of Legends
by Lovewarriors
Summary: A prequel to the Inheritance cycle, told from Brom's POV. Also check out my other story - Empire, and review to both pls. Rated K, but I made it Kplus since there is the describing events of a war.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the events of the rise of the riders. A prequel. Keep in mind that Brom did not actually tell this story. Read my other story – Empire, and review to both pls!!**

* * *

Story of Legends

Brom sat down next to his fellow villagers, his son, Eragon, beside him. He felt pride in his chest as he realized what a strong boy his son had become.

He began his story, knowing well that he could be killed. The memories of his colleagues must be remembered.

"There was a time, when dragons roamed around Alagaësia with Riders on their backs. But there was a time even before that, when dragons were wild and completely separated from the elves and humans. I will tell of the time between times, when the first dragon rider was created.

"The dragon war was a time of great sorrow. It started when the elves and dragons co-existed peacefully. But then a young elf hunted down and killed a young dragon for sport. The dragons were furious and started a war to kill the elves; the elves did not want to fight and merely defended against their fierce attacks. But in order to survive they realized that they had to fight back and start attacking. A great battle soon followed, devastating both races. They would have both died if not for a young elf. His name was Eragon."

Eragon looked up, shocked, Brom merely continued with the story.

"He found an egg – a dragon egg. It hatched for him, and he touched the brow of the hatchling. A symbol formed on his hand, the gedwey ignasia. With the bond in between Rider and dragon, he and his newly named Bid'daum sought to end the war. The pair formed and established the Dragon Riders. They would keep peace in between the elves and dragons, as well as all through Alagaësia. The humans were also involved and some became Dragon Riders as well.

"Imagine; would anyone even think to draw a sword if they knew a giant fire-breathing lizard would soon be there to end the fight? The Riders ended up almost governing Alagaësia; they looked over the land and kept it safe. Each of these Riders had a sword, all crafted by an elf – just one. Since the bond between dragons and elves was formed, the elves became immortal as the dragons were. The changes appeared on both sides and any human to be bonded with a dragon would slowly develop elvish characteristics over time.

Now go to bed – all of you! Next time I shall tell of the Fall, if you are lucky. Horst, come and help me put out the fire for the night."

As he grabbed some moist towels, Brom looked to Eragon and felt his oiled hand. He knew somehow that Eragon was destined for more than trimming corn – he just needed more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the corrected version. Remember that if you want Brom (me) to tell another story, then just ask and he (I) will.**

* * *

The Story of Legends

Brom took his seat next to Eragon as Morn started the fire. "As I have said, I will now tell of the Fall of the Dragon Riders. They ruled for many centuries, so many that they began to think of themselves as invincible. This spread to the new riders and dragons, and many went farther and farther into unknown lands. Until, that is, three Riders thought themselves cunning and smarter than most, so they went right down to the Boers to kill an Urgal hunting party. They caught and killed them all, but the cries of battle soon roused the villagers nearby who attacked the Riders. Two of them and their dragons were killed, but the third, Galbatorix, fought to his last. They survived most of the fight, but a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. The Rider killed the rest and was left alone on the ice to freeze.

"It took him months, but he eventually reached Narda and took a boat to the islands. Instead of paying the boat keeper, as he ought to, he beheaded him and sank the ship. He washed the blood from his hands and sword and climbed to the Rider Council's chambers. There, he plead to the Council to be given a new dragon, but they saw his evil and madness and refused him. Furious, he seduced a fellow Rider into leaving the gate to the palace open at night. He stole a dragon hatchling and killed the guard and hatchling's Rider before escaping into the darkness. He found another Rider in the wild; his name was Morzan. Morzan was strong, but he was young and foolish. He willingly joined Galbatorix and helped him to train his new dragon with dark powers that took over his mind.

"As they rebelled and killed more and more Riders, they recruited twelve more with their dragons. These twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn; they along with Galbatorix overpowered the Riders. Atop the highest tower of Vroengard, during the final battle, Vrael, the leader of the Riders at the time, defeated him, but hesitated before killing him. Galbatorix fled and recovered until he met Vrael again, and this time, he beheaded him. Using his power, he proclaimed himself king over all of Alagaësia. There, in the black city of Uru'baen, he has ruled us for over a hundred years."

"Now douse the fire and head to bead. Don't let me catch any of you repeating this story, or even worse, repeating it around the soldiers. The king doesn't want anyone knowing this." As the former Dragon Rider put his chair back up against the post where he had found it, he saw Eragon walking towards the road to head home. "Eragon, wait." His son turned back towards him. "Good luck hunting tomorrow. Catch that doe that I showed you – the one with the limp." The boy smiled and promised that he would.


End file.
